


Simpler Times Fiction Cover and Rec

by ctbn60



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot: When Vandal Savage sends Superman back in time, he ends up in Lex's past. Will Clark be able to find his way home in time to save Metropolis?</p><p>It's a GREAT story. Click on the link below if you'd like to read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simpler Times Fiction Cover and Rec

[Title: Simpler Times](http://tasabian.livejournal.com/151015.html)  
Author:  ****  
Pairing: Clark/Lex  


[ ](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/?action=view&current=Simplertimescopy2.jpg)


End file.
